DESCRIPTION: The overall objective of this Vision Core Grant remains to enhance vision research at Yale University. With three key modules, this grant will aid the ongoing research projects of vision investigators by providing facilities and expertise that cannot be supported by individual research grants. The modules also serve to promote and facilitate collaborative interactions between investigators interested in the eye and vision throughout the Yale University campus. The Core grant will also encourage and facilitate pilot projects from which new vision research grant proposals can be developed. Three key modules are proposed in this application. One is machine shop module, which is a service module that assists in the design, development and construction of vision research devices. Two resource modules are also proposed. A molecular biology module will provide and maintain specialized shared equipment such as scintillation counters, ultracentrifuges and a phosphoimager. In addition, the molecular biology module will provide Vision Program Investigators with resources for microarray development and analysis, quantitative PCR (qRT-PCR), genotyping, immunohisto-chemistry, quantitative western blots and assistance with the design and fabrication of vectors for the introduction of exogenous DNA. Finally, an imaging, data acquisition and analysis module will provide access to a variety of imaging systems, including confocal and wide field microscopy, together with workstations and software for the analysis of imaging data. This module will also support the development of data acquisition and analysis software with the services of a scientific programmer. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]